The main function of HVAC (Heating, Ventilating and Air Conditioning) includes heating, filtering ventilation and temperature adjustment, which respectively correspond to a heater, an air filter and a temperature regulator.
Wherein, the air filter serves a purpose of reducing moisture, stink, smoke dust, bacteria and carbon dioxide within an area as well as supplement oxygen. The ventilation includes air circulation within a building to avoid indoor gas holdup, which is an important factor for keeping the quality of indoor air.
Air filters of HVAC in prior art basically are based on manual control by users, or based on secondary development of inspection data through programs by “third party” chips or devices so as to carry out operation. However, when using manual control, because the user cannot get hold of the exact information of air contamination, the accuracy of the manual control cannot be guaranteed. When performing secondary development of inspection data through programs by “third party” chips or devices, the cost is increased, and the programs based on “third party” chips or devices might lead to poor compatibility, which damages the service life of the air filter or causes control failure.